


4 Attempted Drabbles and 1 That Wasn't

by DaisyChainz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ass to Mouth, Frottage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP plot what plot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Unsafe Sex, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Prompt: Kylo/Ben can pick up strong, projected emotions--whether he wants to or not. Sometimes it is useful.Since I am wordy I gave drabbles a . . . Good effort.These are unrelated works which follow the prompt. Until that rogue last one. We have fem!Hux in that one as well.





	1. 4 Attempted Drabbles and 1 That Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is a variety of stories. Some are fluffy, some are smutty. There is a lot of oral sex, including ass-eating. Unprotected sex because this isn't rl and we can get away with it here.
> 
> Not all tags apply to all chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kylo/Ben can pick up strong, projected emotions--whether he wants to or not. Sometimes it is useful. 
> 
> Since I am wordy I gave drabbles a . . . Good effort.
> 
>  
> 
> These are unrelated works which follow the prompt. Until that rogue last one. We have fem!Hux in that one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly, Ren can be a little shit ;)  
> Also, I admit ignorance--is kyber a controlled substance? It is here.

Kylo held up the kyber crystal and inspected it in the light near where Hux had handed it to him.

"It was confiscated on-planet during a random search in the spaceport. They were unable to connect the baggage to an owner." Hux glared back as Kylo's eyes were suddenly on him.

"Someone just abandoned this? That seems unlikely; this would be worth many credits to the right people." He returned his gaze to the stone, still holding it to the light. Hux narrowed his eyes. "You think someone was smuggling it? Such a small amount hardly seems worth the risk."

Kylo paused, "it is possible it's a sample; if someone was meeting a potential buyer. Leaving it behind would inconvenience them, but not permanently scuttle a larger sale." Hux internally blinked at the heaviness of Kylo's gaze again. He met his eye and gave no visible reaction. Predictably.

Kylo returned his eyes to the crystal, but his attention remained on the man. Hux was anticipating something, it practically oozed from every pore. It also pleased Kylo there were nerves from his continued glances.

"Put out feelers, see if you can find information that might point us in the right direction. I will meditate and see if the Force directs me." Kylo met Hux's eyes again, opened himself to whatever the statue before him was inadvertently projecting his way.

Irritation at being ordered around--he considered objecting but resignation also came through. Disdain for Kylo's plan to meditate, clearly he found it a useless act. And . . . Ah, there it was: the anticipation. A mission, a goal. Something to break the tedium of late.

Kylo decided to throw him a bone. He pocketed the kyber and picked up his helmet. "I will comm you before I join the search on-planet." As he walked away he could feel Hux's near giddiness at the lack of interference he could now work with.

For the moment.


	2. 4 Attempted Drabbles and 1 That Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kylo/Ben can pick up strong, projected emotions--whether he wants to or not. Sometimes it is useful. 
> 
> Since I am wordy I gave drabbles a . . . Good effort.
> 
>  
> 
> These are unrelated works which follow the prompt. Until that rogue last one. We have fem!Hux in that one as well.

This was hardly the first time Kylo had backed Hux into a corner--literally this time. They argued almost constantly, often shouting; Kylo's frustration threatening to overwhelm his control.

"Why will you not listen?" He growled through the vocoder.

"I ask the same of you." Hux answered in that infuriating, even voice. Not calm, but shuttered and controlled.

Suddenly, his helmet was stifling and constricting. Tearing in the general direction of the releases, Kylo ripped it off and threw it to the floor.

But as he turned back to Hux he stopped, nearly forgetting his rage as--something--radiated off Hux. Something he had never felt from the General before.

Fear.

No matter how Kylo had raged at him, threatened him, lost control with him, Hux had never feared him. Confounded, Kylo took a step towards him--then froze as Hux took a step back, hitting the wall. Kylo had never seen him retreat.

His anger forgotten, Kylo held up his hands. "Do you think I would hurt you, Hux?" His own unaltered voice startled him. Hux started as well before understanding crossed Hux's face. Then he surprised Kylo as something else followed.

Disappointment.

Kylo dropped his hands. "I don't understand. I don't wish to hurt you."

Hux laughed, but it was bitter and stung. "Hit me Ren, I don't care." But Kylo sensed it. A physical blow would hurt him deeply, but not just his skin, his bones . . .

Hux tensed as Kylo moved his hands, but he only pulled off his glove. He watched the tremble in Kylo's fingers as a reached up, slowly. He paused, then gently stroked across Hux's cheekbone. He felt a spike in the fear but now it was tinged with something else.

Stepping that one pace closer he cupped Hux's face, whispering. "I won't hurt you."

He could feel Hux's hope.


	3. 4 Attempted Drabbles and 1 That Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kylo/Ben can pick up strong, projected emotions--whether he wants to or not. Sometimes it is useful. 
> 
> Since I am wordy I gave drabbles a . . . Good effort.
> 
>  
> 
> These are unrelated works which follow the prompt. Until that rogue last one. We have fem!Hux in that one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal Fluff

"Smitten? I didn't think it possible, Hux."

At first irritation rolled off Hux, but quickly the smugness that had enveloped Ren when he stepped on the bridge returned. "Didn't think I was capable Ren?" His mood was obnoxious.

"I think it only less likely that the feeling would be returned."

"Nastiness is unbecoming, Ren." But his mood didn't diminish.

Wait, did that mean . . .

Hux actually smirked out loud as Ren doubled down and focused on what was flowing off Hux. Affection. Connectedness. Impatience to see.

Ren realized he was leaning in. He straightened but couldn't quite get the last part; an image trying to manifest as an emotion.

Ren shook his head. Cuteness? That was hardly something he associated with Hux.

"I have actual duties to attend." He finally growled and walked away.

"That would be a first" Hux called back and, impossibly, became more insufferable.

All day the feeling bothered Ren, just at his fingertips. It wasn't until he was almost asleep that an image, a memory sprung up. Infatuation and cuddliness--Ben Solo holding one of the tiny kittens his fath . . . Han Solo had found stowed on the Falcon.

Hux was jarred out of his concentration by an incessant chiming of his door. It could only be one person. His expression warred between triumph and irritation.

"Enter". Ren stormed in, no mask, gloves or robes.

"Where is it" he demanded.

"You are Not scaring my cat, Ren." That got him a glare.

"I am a monster, not a beast. I haven't seen a cat in years. Where is it?"

With a sigh Hux sat back, revealing the tiny orange ball in his lap. "Her name is Millicent, Be Gentle." He placed her in Ren's insistently outstretched hand.

Ren could feel that Hux thought he looked ridiculous, this giant, scarred, violent man peering so intently at the tiny furball curled into one palm.

He didn't care. Gently he rubbed his hand to his cheek, and could feel Millicent purring against it.

"Smitten Ren? I didn't think it possible." But there was no heat in it.


	4. 4 Attempted Drabbles and 1 That Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kylo/Ben can pick up strong, projected emotions--whether he wants to or not. Sometimes it is useful. 
> 
> Since I am wordy I gave drabbles a . . . Good effort.
> 
>  
> 
> These are unrelated works which follow the prompt. Until that rogue last one. We have fem!Hux in that one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the orgasm denial one--but not really??

It took Hux a while to admit it to himself: Kylo Ren really rather was his type. The only way he could reconcile that with all the other--not as flattering--thoughts he had about the man? All his fantasies of Ren were about being serviced by the man, while Ren remained resolutely ignored.

Tonight Hux grew cross-eyed at the endless reports. With Snoke suddenly on a snipe-hunt for that thrice-damned Skywalker (who had probably been dead for years) the stress had been over-bearing. Hux closed his eyes and sat back against his couch for a moment.

Hmmmm, if only he had someone to lay back with. They could rub his shoulders and help him release some tension . . .

Kylo could lay behind him, against the arm of the couch. Hux re-positioned himself where he would be lying against him. His hands would rub his arms, his shoulders, eventually down his chest. They would find the bottom of his undershirt and push up underneath, fingers trailing up his belly and over his chest. They would tweak his nipples just as he liked. Hux knew he would be able to feel a hard cock grinding against his back, but he paid it no mind.

Kylo's hands would slide back down to loosen his pants, open them just enough to slide a rough hand in. Callouses would catch on his under clothes as it massaged his hardening cock, Hux rocked up into it as he sighed with pleasure. Kylo would kiss his neck, his other hand continuing at his chest.

After a while frotting against Kylo's hand wasn't enough. Kylo would move just enough to slide his hand in against Hux's skin, gripping his cock with that perfect pressure, stroking him just right. Stroking him in time to the movement of his own cock against Hux's back. Hux would reach back and grip Kylo's shoulders while he worked his cock over, starting to feel he needed grounding as his brain started to short circuit.

"Oh" he mouthed. "Oh yes. More."

In response Kylo would sit up behind him, pushing them both forward, further forward until Hux was on his knees before him, hands gripping the opposite arm of the couch. Kylo was still pressed against him, hard cock pushing between Hux's ass cheeks. He would grind in there while he quickened his hand over Hux.

Hux moaned loudly, "More!"

Letting go and moving away, Kylo would pull his clothes down, his finger trailing down the small of his back and down, over his opening. Just to tease he would continue down to cup his balls in his huge hand, fingers teasing against Hux's neglected cock. "More" Hux whispered.

Next Hux would feel a shift of the cushions and Kylo's breathe against his ass. Then his tongue would lick a stripe from his fingers all the way up to his tailbone. A hand would find Hux's cock again as Kylo's tongue and other hand started the work of eating him out.

Things progressed quickly after that. Kylo's tongue would work the tight muscles of his ass open, his fingers and tongue pushing inside. His other hand working Hux's cock from root to tip, root to tip . . .

With a loud gasp Hux came, one hand gripping his cock and the other with two fingers up his ass. He shivered as the last of the come dripped out onto the far cushions. He didn't mind the mess so much because he could imagine Kylo pulling away and sitting, the front of his pants tented, and patiently watching Hux clean up and go back to work. Hux hummed contentedly as he did.

***

Kylo lay on his back, panting in his meditation chambers. He had been deep in meditation this time when Hux had turned his thoughts to him. Every lustful feeling, every response to Hux's hands over his own body had echoed within Kylo and felt as if on his own body. It was so strong he had actually come completely untouched at the same time as Hux.

Hux didn't indulge often, but Kylo certainly enjoyed when his thoughts were of him.


	5. 4 Attempted Drabbles and 1 That Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kylo/Ben can pick up strong, projected emotions--whether he wants to or not. Sometimes it is useful. 
> 
> Since I am wordy I gave drabbles a . . . Good effort.
> 
>  
> 
> These are unrelated works which follow the prompt. Until that rogue last one. We have fem!Hux in that one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Hux
> 
> Implied violence/gunplay. Already happened, no injuries

Even once they were (probably) safe Hux drove too fast, adrenaline still pumping. Ren was jumpy, restless. After being sure no one was still shooting at him he started reloading his gun with the bullets out of the glovebox.

"Put that away" Hux snapped. That was her stash.

Ren finished before he set the gun on the dash. Not great but Hux kept her mouth shut about that. Ren finally looked out at the scenery. "Where are we going?"

"Not back there." The hotel was now burned, not safe. Ren's computer was there.

"The agents will pick it up. We held Poe's guys off almost until the cavalry arrived, they wouldn't have time to search for it. The agents will bring it to you. Ok?"

"It's fine." Brave face. He really was attached to that thing. Lots of secrets on it. Hux was attached to the secrets.

And then there was the gun. Hux's supervisor had warned her. "He looks like a computer geek, but be careful. He's dangerous." She hadn't quite believed them until Ren pulled out the gun and started shooting back. He didn't waste bullets and he hit what he aimed at. She had to respect that. Especially since he seemed to be using her bullets.

He didn't have a problem with a female agent protecting him, either. She glanced over at him. He was looking straight ahead but he knees were both bouncing and he was working his hands.

"Hey, you're good, you did good."

He paused, looked at her a moment. "Yeah," he smiled, though it was grim. "We're good."

****

Hux put the SUV in park in front of the safehouse and sat for a moment. Her hands were still shaking. She clenched them but before she could move to get out Ren's giant hand was over hers. He was leaning in, too close.

"You ok?"

Hux sat for a moment like that, soaking his heat down into her cold trembling fingers. Then she jerked away "I am fine" and jumped out, slamming the door.

Ren dogged her steps, crowding her as she unlocked the door, staying close once inside. He was still jacked up on adrenaline, she could feel it reinfecting her.

Trying to give him something to do, "why don't you go check the bed . . ." But he was on her, so suddenly she didn't react. He didn't grab her face to kiss her, he wrapped his arms around her middle. Like he knew she would bolt.

He kissed her again. Her brain screamed to push him off. Her body told her brain to fuck off. She kissed him back.

He paused, surprised she hadn't slapped him. Then he pulled her tighter against him, shoved his tongue further down her throat.

But there was one thing to do to first. Hux slid one hand down to the small of Ren's back and found the handgun there. At the same time she pushed a hand between them and reached across for her holster.

She broke away, swinging both guns down towards the floor. They stood for a moment, eyeing each other and breathing hard. Then Hux set the guns on the coffee table and turned back to Ren. She watched his lips part and he looked even more turned on. She wasn't sure if it was because she was coming back to him, or because she wasn't going to shoot him. Maybe he just thought she looked hot with two guns.

Ren was big, but Hux was a tall woman. Her heavy shoes brought her almost even. They staggered for a step or two until Hux got the upper hand.

There hadn't been time for coats, she only had to get past his tshirt. She tossed it aside and planted her hands on his broad chest, pushing. He let her go when he hit the wall, breathing hard and staring down at her.

"Don't gag me" she commanded as she undid his pants and shoved them down.

Good Lord of Mercy she thought, staring at that hard dick in her face as she got on her knees. Damn if he looked even better from this view.

She didn't screw around, if she was going to do this she was going to commit. She fisted the base and took him all the way to her hand; he responded like he was the one choking on dick. His hands went to her hair but didn't push, just curled his fingers in.

She set a quick pace, moaning each time she pulled him out of her throat. Ren was predictably noisy, but the sounds encouraged her. She wasn't interested in drawing him out.

Soon enough his hands were shaking and he was muttering "fuck, fuck, fuck" on breathy repeat. She steeled herself and drew off just a little when he suddenly got quiet. A moment later his hips bucked up and with a long moan he came down her throat.

She swallowed it all, massaging up from the base to make sure there was none left. She stood up and looked.

Jesus Christ he was wrecked. Dark hair in his face, speckled skin flushed, chest heaving, half-hard cock still out. Hux felt more relaxed already. "You're a mess" she told him unnecessarily.

Ren pointed at the couch "strip, now", still gulping for air. She raised an eyebrow at him but retreated to the couch when he pushed off from the wall.

Kicking his boots and pants off, he knelt on the floor in front of her and helped with her clothes. Got in her way mostly. Finally everything was in a pile and he was pulling her forward to the edge of the couch. She leaned back and watched him mouth her thighs, pushing her knees back as he buried his face in her cunt.

He didn't start slow either. He was right on her, licking and sucking and fucking her with his tongue. Hux moaned and arched and pulled his hair. He responded by tongueing her clit hard.

He slid his hands down the back of her thighs and she was almost at her climax before she realized that amazing feeling was him using his thumbs to stroke--just along either side of her opening. She almost screamed as she came but there wasn't enough air.

He lifted her limp body by her ass and laid her out on the couch. She managed to open her eyes to the view of him standing over her, taking in her naked body as he stroked himself back to fully hard.

He climbed over her, settling between her legs, propped on his elbows. He dipped his head to kiss her but she managed to push a hand in his face.

"I do not wish to taste myself."

Ren grinned and drew an arm over his face. "Not good enough" Hux protested, but he cupped the back of her head and kissed her anyway.

Honestly, she had expected him to jump on her and fuck her. Instead, he took his time. He kissed her mouth, her throat, stroked his hands over her curves, took his time pushing inside. By the time he started an actual rhythm Hux was already halfway to another orgasm.

She moved with him, moaning into his mouth, breathing his air. He kept an agonizing pace as long as he could, but finally his rhythm was faltering and his hand shaking on her hip.

"Oh God Ren, just fuck me" Hux gasped, and he did. A hard, frantic burst was all it took to finish both of them off shaking and moaning.

They lay in a heap, Ren doing his best not to crush her, both trying to finally catch their breath.

Hux managed "you had better not have made a mess on the cushions" and Ren managed a weak laugh.


End file.
